


Look Again

by candidquiet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Edinburgh, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hiding, Infinity War, It kinda gets angsty at the end, Team Cap - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, also it's all in lowercase, basically just speculation, just because im lazy alright, scarlet vision - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidquiet/pseuds/candidquiet
Summary: Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, had felt helpless in the raft until Steve Rogers had broken her and the rest of the team out. After everything that's happened, she could never imagine going back to the compound, so instead, the team supports her, giving her time, a place in Edinburgh. However, when someone decides to come look for her, trying to find her, she'll speak to him, that's what she'll do - but what if she's just afraid? What if he's not of as good intentions as she wants him to be?





	Look Again

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy so basically this is my first ever story on ao3 and i'm sorry - but yes, it is all in lowercase. if that bothers you you could just comment and i promise that i will fix it, i'm sorry about this. however yes i love scarletvision and my children are so beautiful ! this is also speculation based off of leaked set photos !

she had been hiding out in edinburgh for a while now. few people knew where she was, and that was the way she preferred it. of course, on her list of people to call as soon as she had moved, clint was at the top, the first, and surprisingly vision was the second. wanda didn’t even know if vision  _cared_  where she had gone, but that was one reason she called, from a payphone a ways away from her apartment building.

  
                what had happened next was not what she had expected.

  
                in edinburgh no one recognized her. if tony stark had landed somewhere, she would’ve assumed they would’ve been all over him, especially the girls, but since she had joined the team so recently she was still a hidden figure. besides, if she needed, she would change their memories, switch it around, so that they could not report her. who would bother looking for her here?

  
                continuing her walk, dressed in a soft, green trenchcoat that was wrapped around her, reaching just to her knees, all she was doing was appreciating the beauty of the small place she thought she would never be. in her honest mind, she had never thought that she would be outside of the main city of sokovia. this was a pleasant change from crowded streets, with gentle noises of people having conversations, early in the  morning, and the smells rising from all the shops. she was even beginning to lose her accent, unfortunately to her dismay, her hair being a different color already. it had been cap’s order, to change themselves, but that was all that she had done.

  
                easing herself onto a park bench, with a good view of greenery stretching out, she smiled. it was a good life, though perhaps it was far lonelier than she ever would’ve imagined. sometimes she still missed the compound, the livelihood of it, parties on weekends, saving the world on weekdays. hard, but chaotic, and that was something she definitely missed. so lost in her thoughts, she was, that she didn’t realize someone sit on the bench beside her.  

  
                “wanda?” she heard, from a familiar british voice. accented slightly on the vowels, something she had memorized to characterize every member of the avengers. in her head she knew it would most likely be wrong, but perhaps—was she right? her heartrate rose ever so slightly as she turned her gaze from one place to another, pursing her lips, but the only person she saw was the one who had sat beside her, a man with fair skin and light hair.

  
                “i’m sorry, you must have the wrong person.” wanda assumed that the voice had come from said man, pleasantly sitting next to her with his hands folded neatly in his lap. she stood up, her hopes now having been crushed, as she started to walk away, tucking her fingers gently into the faux-fur filled pockets of the coat, before her arm was caught in a light, but firm grasp.

  
                she turned, confused, on who would touch her. she had not been touched, at least no one had touched her on purpose, since leaving america and the airport ( god, she hated those places ). “no, i’m sure that you’re the right person.” it was the man, the one who had sat next to her. it seemed that he was the one who had spoken.

  
                “you don’t look like who i thought you were.” was her short, cut—off reply. wanda couldn’t risk him realizing who she was, especially if he was a member of the public. the way he moved, perhaps, should’ve told her who he was, or if she had simply spared a glance into his head, then she would have learned. she was tempted, of course she was, but she had vowed not to use her abilities, lest someone figure out something, perhaps a visiting tourist from america, from her scarlet glow, scarlet eyes. she had even tossed away her scarlet colors in favor of something smaller, less eye-catching.

  
                her head tilted to the right side slightly as she heard the words, the next words. “look again.”

  
                and that was what she knew, what she had once heard before from the very same voice, those words. she remembered it vividly, when viszh had still been in the rebirth cradle, she had seen sokovia’s destruction, the world’s destruction, and when she had confronted him on it, his first words to her, directed specifically, was for her to reread the chapter, look through again, carefully. “i…” she was, for once, at a loss of words. the scarlet witch’s hazel green eyes turned momentarily red again, and then she glanced at him, closed her eyes, found out who he was. “viszh?” she said, her voice barely over a whisper, not sure if he could hear her or not.

  
                “wanda.” was the reply she received, but before the word was even fully out of his mouth she reached upwards, gently throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug, though she knew that she wouldn’t be able to stay long, not like this. her emotions had never broken her blank mask that she used for situations so quickly ( perhaps when pietro died, they had, but she had always preferred to forget that when it happened ). after her spontaneous hug, she felt his arms, too, wrap around her and for a moment she simply felt  _safe,_  from everything, from the world, from every bad thing that might happen.

  
                “i can’t believe you’re here,” murmured wanda, into his ear as she felt her own sight blur from tears that were beginning to form. she had missed him, most definitely, in a different way she missed the fatherly presence of clint when she needed to scream, needed to yell, but couldn’t in fear of neighbors hearing. her arms trembled as she detached out of the embrace, taking a step back to forget the weak moment. she inhaled, then exhaled, allowing breath to return back into her body. sighing, she folded her arms across her chest, using her fingers to gently grasp at her own elbows.

  
                slowly, she reached up to her own face to wipe away her tears, the damned tears, they were starting to fall, but she didn’t want anymore weakness. bad thoughts were crossing her mind (  _what if he was here to spy on her? was he going to arrest her? was he going to hurt her?_ ) but she shoved them out, perhaps subconsciously spelling herself. she had no idea what she was doing but honestly, this is what it had become. why had she missed him so much? the way he was thinking, the feedback she hadn’t gotten for so long she had forgotten about ( to her viszh’s thoughts simply sounded like the turning of pages in a book, the sound of soft speaking in a library ). he was  _staying?_ for how long?

  
                “come on, there’s a gallery i want to show you, and a river, and some other places, and then you can come see my apartment, we can stay there until you leave, i guess, i’m not…” she trailed off, unsure, before grabbing his hand. maybe they did have some time, and she could at least talk to him, catch up with everything that was happening. it seemed nice, at least…time to talk to him, time to love with him. did she love him, though? maybe.


End file.
